Love Hurts
by Jezebel-Evangelina
Summary: Two teenagers meet at school, and soon become lovers. Their realitionship isn't anything you would expect. She is little miss perfect. He isn't a people person. She wants to be loved by all. He wants to be forgotten by all. She is everything he needs. He is everything she wants
1. Day one

Hey all! This is my first time writing a story so I hope it goes well and you all like it. I will be co-writing this story with my best friend and sister Mariah. This story will only be available under my account. The inspiration for this song came from the song 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift, Mariah and I were sitting in my room listening to the song when we had an idea to create some OCs and write a story with them. My OCs are Crystal and Romeo aka Taylor and Mariah's OCs are Mariah and Juliet. This story could be considered as a spin-off of Shakespeare's play 'Romeo and Juliet'. I apologize for any misspelled words or improper placement of puntcuation but Mariah and I are human so we aren't perfect which causes mistakes to happen. Anyways I really hope you enjoy reading about Romeo/Taylor and Juliet and fall in love with them like Mariah and I have.

Day One

Romeo's P.O.V

Romeo slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock as it blared. He lay in bed for 10 minutes, sighed thinking to himself about how this was the third night in a row that passed without sleep. He got up and slicked back his messy hair with his hand heading to the bathroom in the small one bedroom apartment his mother left him when she died. He showered then went back to his room to get dressed. His entire morning routine was performed on auto-pilot because his brain was focused on the possibilities of the day. He put on his favourite Guns and Roses t-shirt given to him by his mom, a pair of blue jeans, his cowboy boots, a baggy blood red sweater that he wore so it hanged off of his left shoulder and then finished off the look by sliding the Cheshire Cat snap-back hat he won from a fight on his head backwards.

Romeo grabbed his bag from the couch then his keys and a pair of aviator sunglasses from the side table in the entry way. As he walked out the door he waved to the sweet couple that lived next door to him. Heading to the elevator he stuck his headphones in his ears and into his phone then turned on his favourite song which happened to be 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift. It was his favourite because his mom named him after her and he connected with the song in a way unexplainable to anyone but him. Exiting the elevator he headed for his car a dark blue Mazda RX-8 with tinted windows.

In the car he noticed that the chain he always wore was sitting on top of his shirt instead of under it. He quickly fixed it then inserted the key into the ignition turning the car on. He loved the sound of the engine rumbling to life. Romeo put the car in reverse and backed out of his parking spot then switched into drive heading out of the parkade. Merging into traffic to head to school he tugged his headphones out and turned the radio in the car on tuning into some random station that happened to be playing music. He rolled down all four windows and blasted the song (which was 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica) the last few blocks left in his journey to school.

Getting out of the car Romeo put on his sunglasses and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat. He walked into the same school he'd be going to for two years North Valley High. Heading to his locker he took off his sunglasses and slide them onto the collar of his shirt. He returned his headphones to his ears and put on 'Untitled' by: Simple Plan. Romeo put his bag in his locker and only took out what he needed for his morning classes English and Advanced Acting which wasn't much because in English was a substitute which meant boring movie and in Advanced Acting was scene rehearsal.

The bell rang as he walked into his English class. Romeo took a seat at the back of the room away from everyone else and prepared himself to explain to the Sub that he preferred to be called Romeo not Taylor. That was one thing he hated about substitutes, the constant explaining which took a good ten minutes each time. But to Romeo's surprise the Sub called him Romeo instead of Taylor. All he could think was that the teacher must have left a note for the substitute to save time. Whatever the case was Romeo was thankful he didn't have to do any explaining. The movie was started was started and even though the Sub said no phones everyone including Romeo pulled out their phones.

While most people texted about how boring the movie was, Romeo scrolled through the few remaining photos he had of Kyle his best friend that died of cancer three months ago. Romeo choked back tears as he paused on a photo of him and Kyle at the beach before everything went downhill for them. Romeo never visited the beach again because he wanted to remember it how it was with Kyle. Losing Kyle was the turning point in Romeo's life, he became more aggressive and started acting more like a guy than a girl.

Class ended without much excitement for everyone else but for Romeo it ended with him questioning all of the choices he'd made since Kyle's death. Romeo shook off the feeling and headed to his Advanced Acting class. He loved this class because in the theatre was where he could be himself and put all his pent up energy into the parts he played. Romeo took off his sweater and joined his group in the warm-up. After warm-up the class broke off into the groups to work on their scenes. Romeo's group had chosen to do Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' and because his group members though it was hilarious they made Romeo play the part of 'Romeo'. Of course he didn't mind playing the part because he didn't have to get used to being called a different name. The scene they were doing was a mash-up of the street fight scene and the balcony scene but the group had a slight problem. They were missing someone to play the role of 'Juliet'. Due to this they could only rehearse the parts of the scene without 'Juliet'. There was a rumour flying around that a new student would be joining the class soon but Romeo wasn't one for believing rumours.

After class Romeo headed to his locker to switch his morning stuff for his afternoon stuff before heading to the cafeteria to get food. In the line for the food in the cafeteria there were a couple of kids obsessing over the new girl they had seen in the office registering for classes. Romeo didn't think anything of this information until one of the kids said something about the new girl liking theatre. This only caught his attention because of the nagging fact that his drama group was missing a character. Romeo grabbed a sandwich and a pop then elbowed his way out of line to pay for his items. After paying he ate the sandwich in two bites and drank the pop in one gulp.

On the way to Chemistry Romeo came across an abnormally large group of people. He made his way through the group to the front where he witnessed a jock knock books out of a girl's hands before backing her into a corner where she slid to the floor. At this point Romeo was running on pure rage which he used to spin the jock around and punch him in the face effectively breaking his nose. The jock and his lackeys ran off and the group of spectators broke up. Romeo picked up the girl's books then helped her up before handing her the books and continuing on his way to Chem.


	2. Day two

Day two

The rest of the day passed as usual but for some reason Romeo couldn't get the girl he helped out of his head. She was all he could think about and it drove him nuts. Romeo decided that he was going to try his hardest to not let her get to him. He thought to himself about how he'd gotten good at ignoring/ avoiding people so adding one more couldn't hurt. After grabbing his bag from his locker Romeo walked toward his car putting his sunglasses on and allowing himself one last thought directed at the girl he helped. As he got into the car he made a vow to stop thinking about the girl or how helping her made him feel alive. Romeo pulled out of the parking space and headed toward the gym for his daily work out still trying to get her out of his head.

 _Juliet's P.O.V._

Juliet stood in the watching the boy who had just helped her. She wanted to go and thank him but she didn't know how to go about doing that. So instead she organized her papers and books putting them back in her bag then she pulled out the schedule she just got to look over her classes. She had music first period, Advanced Acting second period, Chemistry third period and finally a spare fourth period. It was her first day and having just registered for her classes she didn't have to go to any classes. She instead looked around the school for her classrooms so she'd know where to go the next day.

North Valley High was a big school with the main building at the centre of a large campus surrounded by multiple buildings. Juliet walking around aimlessly trying to find the right buildings she needed for her classes. She walked into two twins walking around. "Oh sorry" said Juliet to the girls she had just walked into. "Oh we're sorry we weren't paying attention" the girls said in unison. Juliet was shocked for a second before snapping out of the shock and responding back. "Anyway I'm looking for my classes, can you help me?" The twins looked at each other then turned and smiled at Juliet. "I'm C-Crystal" said the girl with black hair with purple highlights. "I'm Mariah" said the girl with the brunette hair.

The trio went from building to building finding all of Juliet's classes. The twins were beyond thrilled when they found out that Juliet was in music as they were also in music class. Crystal played the flute like Juliet and Mariah played the clarinet _._

An hour later

"Thank you, both, for helping me around the school" Juliet said to Mariah and Crystal. "You are very welcome" the twins said in unison again. "You two really have to stop doing that, it's kinda creepy" Juliet complained to the girls. The twins giggled as they clasped each other's hands waving good-bye to Juliet _._

Romeo's P.O.V

Romeo finished his workout but to his frustration he still couldn't get that girl out of his head. He decided to pull out his acoustic guitar and write a song about the mysterious girl he couldn't stop thinking about. Romeo put his bag into the trunk of the car and grabbed his guitar, putting it in the passenger seat. Getting into the driver's seat he started humming the melody to the song he was going to write. As to why he was even considering writing the song, he didn't know because he never intended to ever sing it to her or even meet her.

Starting the car, he headed back towards the school to play in the music room. Arriving at the school he grabbed his guitar and headed to the school music room. Romeo sat in the main area of music room playing his guitar messing around with different cords to create different melodies until he found one he liked _._

Juliet's P.O.V.

Juliet sat in one of the side rooms listening to the beautiful sounding guitar that was coming from the main room. She packed up her flute then tried to very quietly walk out of the room but the hydraulic door to the side room slammed shut behind her, scaring both him and her.

"What the hell?" The mysterious boy said. "U-ummm s-sorry" Juliet stammered still shocked from the door slamming shut. The boy set down his guitar and locked eyes with her.

Juliet dropped her eyes to the floor " who are you?" She asked shyly.

"Who me? Oh I'm nobody, just a student at the school" he replied.

"A, random student? That's it?" She asked.

"Yes" he replied annoyed at the fact that he'd been caught.

"O-oh, okay, sorry for, you know, intruding" She says, looking towards the ground. "I just, wanted to say thank you, for earlier."

"You aren't intruding" he said with a small chuckle "if anything I intruded on you. What do you mean by earlier?" He asked, his voice taking on a low deep tone.

Juliet shivers slightly, a few memories coming to mind, before she pushes them away,and looks up at the older boy. "Alright, if you say. And, don't you remember? A few jocks were being jerks. You punched the one, making them run away. I wanted to say thank you for that."

"Oh, I remember now" he nervously scratched the back of his head removing the hat " you are the girl I helped. Why were they picking on you anyway? You seem like the type they'd go out with not bully" he asked genuine curiosity and concern evident in his voice.

She scratches the back of her neck, giggling nervously,and sits down on an unused amplifier. "I'm, not actually sure. Maybe I said something that set them off. I am new, so maybe that's why? I guess I'm used to being close to the jocks from my old school, I forget I'm not there anymore.." She looks to the ground.

"I'm Taylor by the way" he said introducing himself as he sat back down where he was facing her. He watched her and he could tell she was nervous "well don't worry about it, they won't bother you anymore now that I've intervened. What was it like at your old school with you don't mind my asking?" he asked attempting to lighten the mood.

Juliet smiles. "My name is Juliet, it's nice to meet you Taylor. Well, at my old school, in London, I was one of the more popular girls in the school, being a cheerleader and all." She said shrugging.

"London huh? Born there I'm guessing by your beautiful accent" he murmured chuckling again " you don't seem like the cheerleader type to me to be honest...not that I know what that type is" he glanced at her then at his guitar " I was actually writing a song and I could play it for you if you wanted" he slowly reached for his guitar.

"O-oh, u-umm, thank you" She mumbles,blushing slightly. "Sure, I'll listen, I love listening to the acoustic guitar." Juliet says,smiling.

He picked up his guitar as he stood up. He placed his foot one the bar of the stool he was sitting on the rested his guitar on his knee. Romeo began playing, starting off quietly the as the song went on it got a little louder. He even sang his own version of the song "take your time" by Sam Hunt. He watched her the entire time he played and sung because even though he'd just met her he could tell that they were meant to be together _._

Romeo's P.O.V

The song ended and Romeo set the guitar down then sat down himself. He watched Juliet for any sort of reaction.

"Wow.. Taylor, that was, beautiful" Juliet says, a few tears pooling in her eyes, one sliding down her left cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it, I wrote it for you" he muttered, reaching to wipe away her tears.

She freezes slightly, letting him wipe her tears. "Y-you did?" She said, surprised, then takes a step back, mumbling to herself, trying not to let the memories return, and turns. "I-I got to go.." She mumbles to Taylor, and runs out of the music room, leaving the flute by Taylor's feet.

"Dammit!" Romeo yelled kicking over the stool he had been sitting on "I'm such an idiot!" He ran his hands through his hair as he paced the room unsure of what to do.


	3. Day three

Day three

Romeo lay on his bed trying to figure out what he did wrong to make Juliet leave so quickly. All he could think of was that either he had moved to fast or said something wrong but it was killing him. He ran his hands through his hair as he got up then he walked over to Juliet's flute case which he had brought with him so it didn't get lost. He ran his thumb over her name which was written on the case and he wished that he hadn't done whatever it was that he did to make her leave.

Juliet's P.O.V

Juliet runs into the music room realizing she had forgotten her flute when she left yesterday. She saw the overturned stool and wondered what had happened after she had left. She walked around the room looking for her flute and that's when she saw the smashed up pile of wood that used to be Taylor's guitar. She kneeled down and picked out the pieces of the guitar and the notebook that was under it. The notebook was open to a page with a note that read:

"Dear Juliet,

I am so so sorry for whatever it is that I did to make you leave. I was an idiot for coming on to you after just meeting you but I couldn't help it because after helping you that day I couldn't get you out of my head. I wasn't a believer of love at first sight until I met you. I can understand if you want nothing to do with me but I just want you to know that I've never felt this way about anyone ever. I left this notebook so that you would have the song I wrote for you and I destroyed my guitar because I never want to play again unless it's to you.

~T"

She covers her mouth with her hand, as a tear falls down her cheek. "H-he... " Juliet folded the note slowly, and stuck it in her pocket, and headed out of the music room, before noticing his hat on the floor. She picks it up, and walks out of the music room, hoping to find Taylor.

Romeo's P.O.V

Romeo stuck the flute into his bag and walked slowly to the parkade, getting into his car and heading to the school with the intent of giving the flute back. As he walked through the school kids backed away from him because they didn't recognize him without the hat he always wore. He turned the corner heading for the music room when he saw her and his resolve instantly dissolved. He considered turning around and going the other direction when she looked in his direction almost as if she had sensed he was there.

Juliet turned her head, and saw Taylor, then walked towards him. "H-hi Taylor.." She said hesitantly, looking down. "I-i'm.. Sorry"

Taylor looked at her tears in his eyes " no I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so forward with how I felt" he handed her the flute from his bag " I'll see you around I guess…." he slowly started walking away.

Juliet takes her flute, then runs after Taylor. "Wait! Taylor, I-I wanted to give this back to you" She mumbles, handing him his hat back. "Thank you, for everything." She says, looking up at him, smiling slightly.

"Keep it" Taylor muttered as he handed the hat back to her then walked away silently crying because he still didn't know what exactly he'd done wrong but he knew he did something. This was the first time he had actually cried since Kyle's death. As to why he cried this time he didn't know but the tears fell against his will. Juliet was in shock, watching him walk away, his hat still in her hand.

Romeo ran to his car so that no one would see him cry but everyone did see him and they were all shocked that someone like Romeo could actually show any emotion besides anger. Getting into the car he punched his steering wheel then ran his hands through his hair before starting the car and flooring in out of the parking lot back to his house.

On his way home it started raining and Romeo's car hydroplaned causing him to lose control sending him over a bridge.


	4. Day four

Day four

 _Juliet's P.O.V_

It had been a day since she'd last seen Taylor and she was so worried it took all of her will power to act like his disappearance didn't matter to her. Juliet went about her day trying not to think about how much she was worried about Taylor. During lunch she overhear some kids talking about a crash that had happened a few days ago. Juliet walked a little closer to see if she could hear more information about this crash but she couldn't find out anything relevant, all she knew was that there was a crash that happened yesterday, and the car had hydroplaned, lost control and ended up going over a bridge into the water.

When Juliet got home from school she searched the Internet for info on the crash. She almost screamed when she saw the victim's name. Immediately after seeing Taylor's name she tried to find the hospital he was taken to which was North Valley Health Centre ( NVHC for short ). She grabbed his hat off her bed on her head before heading to the hospital to see Taylor because even though she was trying to fight it he meant something to her.

Arriving at the hospital she asked the receptionist where Taylor's room was but she was only told that he was still in surgery and she had to wait in the waiting area. After an hour the receptionist called her up to the desk to tell her that he was being transported to a room in a couple minutes and she was welcome to follow him. About a minute after talking to the receptionist a hospital bed was rolled out of the operating room carrying a unconscious Taylor hooked up to a heart monitor and a few other machines. She followed the nurses that where pushing Taylor's bed to a room in the ICU and sat in the bed side chair while the nurses got the bed in place and all of the machines hooked up. After the nurses left, Juliet moved from the chair to the edge of the bed where she lightly placed her hand on one of his and waited for Taylor to wake up.

 _Two hours later_

Juliet had moved from the edge of the bed to the bedside chair where she'd fallen asleep when Taylor finally woke up.

 _Romeo's P.O.V_

Romeo stirred waking up for the first time since the car hit the water. He turned his head to see Juliet asleep in the chair beside his bed.

"Juliet what are you doing here?" Romeo asked her, his voice raspy from the ventilation tube used during surgery.

Juliet stirs awake, and rubs her eyes, before seeing Taylor, and running to his side. "Taylor! You're awake! Thank god, I was so worried" She exclaims, holding onto his hand.

He folded his hand around hers smiling "it's not that hard to get rid of me" he started to cough as he talked.

"Please, don't talk. I don't want you to become worse" She said with tears in her eyes, smiling back.

"Why are you here?" He said still coughing a little "I thought you hated me."

"What? I don't hate you, at all" She said, confused, looking at Taylor. "Why would you think I hate you?"

"You ran away after I played the song I wrote for you so I thought I did something wrong" he tried to sit up.

"O-oh.. No, I-I wasn't mad at you." She says, pushing him down by his shoulders. "Stay laying down, I don't want you to get hurt even more. And, if you would really like to know... My.. last boyfriend, wasn't the nicest of all people. And, I got a few memories, of that.. That's why I ran away. I'm sorry." She said, slowly becoming quieter during her explanation, and looks down.

He lay back down on the bed "Come here" he held his arms out waiting for her "You don't have to explain anything to me Julie, I understand what it's like to be in that kind of situation."

She stared, shocked, for a few seconds, then crawled on the bed, on his lap. "J-Julie?" She stuttered, and looked down, at her lap.

"You don't like it?" He asked wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest "I don't have to call you that if you don't want me to" he murmured tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"N-no, I do." She says, blushing slightly, and lays her head back, resting against Taylor's right shoulder.

He slowly started rubbing her back "I know we only met a few days ago but..." He trailed off nervous of her reaction to what he was about to ask.

Juliet shivers slightly, against his touch, "Yes?" She asks, tilting her head to the side, and looks at him.

"Would...you... do me the honour of... going out with me?" He asked stuttering and shaking slightly as he continued to lightly rub her back.

Juliet blushes red, hearing his request, and turns around, so she's facing him, then nods, smiling wildly. "I would love too, Taylor!"

He placed his hands on either side of her face to pull her in for a kiss when he suddenly couldn't breathe very well. His arms dropped to the side and he fell unconscious as a machine started beeping alerting the nurse on call that something was wrong.

She leans in, then stops when she feels his hands fall to the side, and opens her eyes, scared. "T-Taylor? Taylor?!" She says, yelling, then stands, and runs out the room door. "Someone, help me, help Taylor! Please!" She says, tears streaming down her red, puffy face.

 _Juliet's P.O.V_

A nurse came running into the room to see what was going on when she noticed the the bandages on his chest from the surgery to repair the broken ribs caused by the crash were covered in blood which meant he'd pulled some stitches. But pulled stitches didn't explain the loss of consciousness so the nurse called in another nurse to change the bandages while she checked the tubes and cords for the cause of the unconsciousness. She finally found the cause when she checked the oxygen tubes connected to the hospital oxygen supply which was loose so she fixed it then explained to Juliet that he should wake up soon. Both nurses walked out of the room having fixed the problem.

Juliet nods to the nurse, stiffly, then runs to Taylor's side, holding his hand tightly, trying, and failing, not to cry. "Please, please be okay, Taylor. Please.." She cries into Taylor's chest, holding his hand.

Taylor squeezed her hand as he slowly woke up "Hey beautiful" he said quietly rubbing her back with his free hand.

"T-Taylor? Taylor!" She yelps, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god! You scared me half to death." She says, crying happily into his chest.

He groaned softly when she hugged him because of his ribs but he hugged her back just as tightly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered crying himself.

"It's okay, I'm just so glad you're okay. I'm so happy." She cried, hugging him tightly.

"I'm just so happy you're here in my arms" he said as he unwrapped his arms from around her to reach behind his neck to take off the chain that was still there "I want to give you this"

"You want too.. Taylor, I can't, isn't it special to you? I can't just take it." She said, shaking her head.

"It is special to me but so are you, so I'd like you to have it" Taylor puts it around her neck doing the clasp up then places his hands on either side of her face kissing her.

The young girl blushes lightly, smiling. "Thank you, Taylor. You're the best." She says, fingering the chain, then stands, frozen, before melting into the kiss.

"Your welcome" the young boy muttered breaking the kiss but keeping his face close to hers so that his lips brushed hers as he talked.

Juliet blushes lightly, and wraps her arms around the boys chest, hugging him tightly.

Taylor hugs the girl tightly pulling her close to him "it might be to early to say this but I've fallen in love with you, and you look amazing in my hat".

She blushes lightly, smiling, and presses her face into his shoulder.

Taylor slowly drifts off to sleep still holding Juliet tightly against him.


	5. Day five

Day five

 _Romeo's P.O.V_

 _A week later_

Romeo lay in his bed still recovering but thankful to be out of the hospital, he wasn't allowed to do every much because he could risk pulling stitches so he lay in bed thinking about his beautiful Juliet and how he was going to see her later. He picked up his phone and pulled up her contact information which he'd gotten while at the hospital.

(Texting)

Taylor: Hey gorgeous

Juliet: Hello there, my Romeo

Taylor: How did you know about that?

Juliet: Know about what?

Taylor: The name Romeo

Juliet: I didn't, I just thought that you would be my Romeo. Like the modernized Romeo and Juliet

Taylor: Oh well funny thing is I actually go by Romeo most of the time but you can call me Romeo if you want, it actually sounds better coming from you

Juliet: Wait, you do? Hehe, that is funny. I would love to call you Romeo

Taylor: yeah I do and you are my Julie ❤️

Juliet: Aww, so sweet

Taylor: I should let you get back to class and talk to you later when you come over

Juliet: Alright, I'll miss you, my Romeo.

Taylor: I'll miss you more, my Julie

Juliet: See you later ❤️

(End texting)

Romeo sets his phone down on the bedside table and slowly gets up wincing at the pain. He slides on a pair of pajama pants deciding to leave out the shirt then makes his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen he grabs a glass, fills it up with water then grabs a bottle of pain meds, using the water to take the correct dose. After taking his meds Romeo walks to the couch, where he sits watching t.v. waiting for his angel to arrive.

 _Juliet's P.O.V_

Juliet put her phone back in her pocket and turned back to the twins Crystal and Mariah who were still babbling about a show they watch. Juliet rolled her eyes and cleared her throat trying to get Crystal and Mariah's attention. When that didn't work she crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for them to finish bickering about which character they liked the most from the Miraculous ladybug show, the top four contestants were Tikki, Plagg, Marionette and Adrian.

"GIRLS!" Juliet shouted getting their attention.

Both Crystal and Mariah immediately stopped talking and froze turning to Juliet "S-sorry" they both stuttered startled from the yelling.

"We are going to be late for class so let's go please" Juliet huffed annoyed and also eager to get to Taylor.

"Yeah sure" the twins say in unison.

The girls walked to class splitting ways when they got to the appropriate building. Juliet walked into her Chemistry class and sat at the back of the room pulling out her phone. She contemplated texting Taylor but she decided against it because she figured he'd probably be resting. So instead she played a brain game called Logicalcell to keep her occupied until the period ended.

As soon as the bell rang Juliet shot out of her seat and all but ran to her car to head to Taylor's place. She didn't even bother to put her stuff in her locker like she normally did, she just got in her car and drove to his house. Arriving at the building Juliet parked her car and took the elevator up to Taylor's floor then walked to his apartment door. She knocked gently but then remembered that the door would be unlocked so she opened it and walked in to see Taylor asleep on the couch with the T.V. on.

 _Romeo's P.O.V_

Romeo woke up to the sound of the apartment door opening and he turned to see Juliet standing in the entry way putting her stuff down and taking her shoes off. He tried to slowly and quietly get up to go hug her but he moaned in pain which alerted her to the fact he was awake. Juliet ran over to him to help him stand up, once he was standing she gave him a hug and a kiss. He hugged and kissed her back but he was a little embarrassed that she had to help him do something as simple as stand up.

Taylor/ Romeo: How was your day Julie?

Juliet: *she smiles softly* It was pretty good, but it's better now that I'm with you, my Romeo~

Taylor/ Romeo: *smiles back* that's good, so what would you like to do?

Juliet: Hmm, wanna cuddle?

Taylor/ Romeo: *pulls her close* cuddling sounds amazing.

Juliet: *blushes lightly* Great~ *lays her head on his shoulder*

Taylor/ Romeo: *sits down on the couch and pulls her down with him so she's on his lap* how are your classes?

Juliet: *sits on his lap, blushing lightly* They are doing pretty good, I'm keeping my straight A grades

Taylor/ Romeo: *gently strokes her warm cheeks* that's good, wouldn't want my angel falling behind because of me

Juliet: *shivers softly* I-I wouldn't let that happen, no matter how much I would like too~

Taylor/ Romeo: *notices her shiver* you okay? You cold?

Juliet: N-no, I-I'm not cold.

Taylor/ Romeo: you are stuttering so something is wrong, talk to me Angel.

Juliet: R-really, I-I'm good. J-just not used to someone being so kind to me

Taylor/ Romeo: really? Well I love you so of course I'm going to be kind to you, as for anyone that messes with you they will get hurt

Juliet: *is shocked* Y-you.. L-love me? *blushes red*

Taylor/ Romeo: *takes her face in his hands and kisses her lips* yes I do

Juliet: *blushes, and presses her lips against his softly* A-and I love you too~

Taylor/ Romeo: you look beautiful when you blush but then again you look beautiful all the time, would you like to watch a movie or something else?

Juliet: *blushes light red* W-what do you mean, "something else"?

Taylor/ Romeo: well... *his voice trails off as he leans in and kisses her neck*

Juliet: *gasps, shivering slightly, and bites her bottom lip*

Taylor/ Romeo: *chuckles softly as he continues kissing her neck*

Juliet: *moans softly, and shivers*

Taylor/ Romeo: *wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he gently nips her neck*

Juliet: *tilts her head to the side, and moans softly, then moves her head, and kisses him deeply*

Taylor/ Romeo: *moans quietly, kissing back deeply*

Juliet: *wraps her arms around his neck,and pulls him closer, and moans softly*

Taylor/ Romeo: *slides his hands down her back to her ass as he stands up as slowly starts walking to the bed room never breaking the kiss*

Juliet: *blushes lightly, and wraps her legs around Taylor's waist*

Taylor/ Romeo: *in the bedroom he lays her down on the bed and breaks the kiss as he stands up and removes his shirt exposing his well defined chest still covered in bandages from the surgery*

Juliet: *sits up, watching, and bites her lip softly, blushing*

Taylor/ Romeo: *chuckles softly* like what you see Angel?

Juliet: *blushes red, and looks down into her lap* Y-yes, I-I do~

Taylor/ Romeo: *moves closer to her and uses to fingers placed under her chin to lift her head up so she was looking at him, sensing something was bothering her*

Juliet: *looks into his eyes, blushing*

Taylor/ Romeo: what's wrong Julie?

Juliet: I-I can't, n-not yet.. I-I just can't.. I'm sorry... *looks at the edge of the bed*

Taylor/ Romeo: *pulls her into his arms and cradles her* shhhh it's okay, I understand Angel

Juliet: *curls into his arms, and sniffles*

Taylor/ Romeo: *rubs her back gently as he rocks them both back and forth* it's alright, we don't have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable

Juliet: T-thank you, so much, my Romeo

Taylor/ Romeo: I'm sorry I put you in that position, I... I wasn't thinking rationally... I am so sorry, I almost started to treat you... like what you wanted didn't matter to me. But what you want does matter to me more than anything... I guess I haven't... changed as much as I thought I did. It would kill me if anything ever happened to you, I love you Julie

Juliet: It's okay, my Romeo, I forgive you. I always will. I love you too, my Romeo~

Taylor/ Romeo: thank you, my Angel *gently rests his head on hers as he thought to himself about how much he loved her and that'd he'd do anything to protect her*

Juliet: No need to thank me, my Romeo *she smiles sweetly, and curls close to him*

Taylor/ Romeo: *wraps his arms around her tightly and picks her up then sits down on the bed with her curled in his lap with her head against his chest* there may not be a need but I will still do so anyways because I kinda feel like an ass for doing that to you

Juliet: But you did nothing wrong, Romeo. I can promise you that. Nothing you did was wrong. I'm just... not quite ready for that yet, it wasn't you're fault.

Taylor/ Romeo: in your eyes maybe I did nothing wrong but to me I feel like I put you in an uncomfortable situation, therefore I'm sorry

Juliet: Well, then I forgive you, Romeo, I always will

Taylor/ Romeo: *he pulls her face up and kisses her* thank you, Angel

Juliet: *kisses back softly* You are forever welcome, Romeo

Taylor/ Romeo: it's getting pretty late Angel, you should probably head home before you get in trouble

Juliet: *nods softly, and kisses Taylor gently, then stands* Alright, I'll come back tomorrow to see you. *slowly walks to his front door* I love you Romeo~

Taylor/ Romeo: *follows her to the front door* I love you too Angel~

Juliet: Good night, my Romeo *smiles softly, then opens the door, and walks out*


	6. Day six

Day six

 _Taylor's P.O.V_

A few weeks passed with Taylor being at home healing, and Juliet coming to see him almost every day. Finally, he felt he was ready to return to school. It had been a month since he was there, and he had no clue what was going on. Taylor got up and got dressed slowly, still a little sore from the crash, and the surgery. He made his way down to the parkade only to realize that his car was no longer there, due to it being wrecked in the crash. So he pulled out his phone and called Juliet.

(phone call)

J: Hello?

T: Hey, it's me.

J: Taylor! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you feeling sick? Is something wrong?

T: I'm fine, I'm fine, I promise, I'm still a little sore but I'm feeling alright. Nothing is wrong, I was just calling to ask if you could give me a ride into school?

J: Oh, good. I was scared. And, are you sure you're ready to go back to school?

T: I'm sorry for scaring you Angel, yeah I'm sure I'm ready, after all it's been a month since I was there. I can't sit at home anymore, I'm starting to go crazy seeing the same walls all the time. Seeing you everyday is the only thing that keeps me going.

J: It's okay, my Romeo. I was just worried. And, alright, I'll drive you, I'll be right there, let me just get ready real quick. I'll be there in half an hour, okay?

T: Alright, I'll be waiting for you, I love you

J: Alright, i'll be there soon. I love you too, Romeo

(end call)

 _Half an hour later_

 _Juliet's P.O.V_

Juliet pulled up in her car a slate grey Volkswagen Golf to see Taylor sitting on the front steps of the apartment building. He got up, teetering for a second before before regaining his balance and walking down the stairs to her car, opening the door and getting in slowly.

T: Hey Gorgeous.

J: *blushes light pink and kisses his cheek* Hello Romeo. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go to school?

T: *chuckles softly* Yes I'm sure, you don't have to worry so much babe.

J: *blushes* But I do, Romeo, don't you know? That's my job.

T: Yeah I know, and it's my job to worry about you, Julie.

J: O-okay, fine. We worry about each other, okay?

T: Alright. *he leans in and kisses her forehead gently*

J: *smiles gently, and kisses his cheek* I-i almost don't want to drive, but I suppose we must. *sighs*

T: Don't want to drive? Why?

J: I kinda want to just stay here, with you.

T: Well I suppose we could stay here, I guess one more day in the apartment won't kill me

J: I wish we could, Romeo, but I can't. And neither can you, there is too much work that we must do. I am sorry, my love.

T: *looks down and sighs* Yeah you're right Angel, I do have a lot to catch up on...

J: *sighs, and kisses his cheek* I'm really sorry…

T: It's alright Angel, another time perhaps, let's go before we are late.

J: *nods* Alright. *pulls away from the building, and starts driving to the school*

T: *gazes off into the distance lost in thought*

J: *drives to school, and goes to the student parking lot, and finds an empty spot* Here we are. *looks at him* Are you okay, Romeo?

T: *he jumps slightly her words startling him, he turns and looks at her* Yeah I'm alright, I was just thinking about stuff… *his voice trails off as he sees someone enter the school*

J: *looks confused* Stuff? Romeo, are you sure? If you want, we can go back to your place, I don't mind. Is something wrong? *follows his gaze, and sees the person*

T: *looks back at her* No it's fine *gets out of the car and walks around to her side opening her door for her*

J: *looks up at him, and gets out of the car* If you're sure. *kisses his cheek softly*

T: Yeah I'm sure. *takes her hand as he shuts the car door then leads her to the front doors of the school*

J: *holds his hand, walking* Alright. *walks into the school, and too his locker*

T: *follows her to his locker, then opens it and grabs his stuff out*

J: *stands beside his locker, wondering if Taylor is okay*

T: *shuts his locker with a little force then looks at Juliet* I'll talk to you later, There is something I have to take care of first.

J: *jumps, and looks up at him, her eyebrows raised slightly, then looks down* Umm, o-okay?

T: *walks of in the direction of the cafeteria*

J: *sighs, and walks the opposite way, to the library, and sits down, pulling out her book*

 _10 minutes later_

T: *walks into the library*

J: *is reading her book, lost in the story*

T: *slowly and cautiously walks up to her, limping a little, and his knuckles dripping with blood*

J: *looks up, and sees Taylor, and jumps up* T-Taylor! *hold him up by his arm* What happened!? Where did you go? *slowly helps him down on the chair she was previously sitting on*

T: *groans softly* remember that guy I was staring at?

J: G-guy? *sigh* Yeah, I remember.

T: Well he's someone that shouldn't be here and well let's just say he won't be coming back soon.

J: Won't be coming back? Taylor? What happened?

T: We got in a fight, and if you think I look bad, you should see the other guy.

J: Oh my.. Well, I really think you should be going back home, Taylor. You really don't look in shape to be in this environment. I'll drive you back.

T: *his voice takes on a forceful tone* I'm fine, and I'm staying here, I just need to wash the blood off my hands and I'll be good to go.

J: *jumps slightly, and nods, looking down* But... *sigh* Fine...

T: *gets up and walks out staggering slightly on his way*

J: *jumps up, and runs after him* Taylor?! Please, let me help you. I'll clean your cuts, please, let me help you.

T: *stops walking and turns to her, his voice softer* Alright I'll let to help me but we'll have to be fast, the bell is going to ring soon *the bell rings just as Romeo finishes speaking*

J: *sighs, then shrugs* You are more important, Romeo. Let us find a place for me to clean up your cuts. *hold his hand gently, pulling him to an empty classroom*

T: *sighs* I don't want you to be late for class, it's one thing for me to be late but for you to be late it's different.

J: I don't care if I'm late, Taylor. You are way more important to me. Now, let me help you, okay? Sit down.

T: *looks at her thinking for a minute then sits down* I'll let you help me but if someone comes through that door *points to the open classroom door* I won't be so welcoming when it comes to help.

J: Why would someone come through the door? And thank you Romeo. *she smiles gently, and pulls a bottle of water, a couple band-aids, and some tissues* I don't have many items, but I'll make due with what I have, okay?

T: You never know someone might come waltzing through the door *pulls out a half empty bottle of vodka from his bag* Use some of this to clean the cuts. *hands the bottle to her*

J: *gasps, and holds the bottle, examining it* Taylor!? Why do you have vodka? How!? You're under age!

T: Don't yell at me! It's called a fake ID, anyways can you hurry up please.

J: *jumps from his yelling, and looks down* I-I wasn't yelling at you... I just wanted to know where you got it... Sorry.. *blinks fast, trying to get rid of her tears, then washes off the blood with her water. Then opens the bottle of vodka, and lightly pours it on his wounds, staying silent* ...

T: *growls from the pain* Holy shit that stings.

J: S-sorry.. *stops pouring the alcohol, and then drys his wounds, putting the bandages on them* There...

T: *stands up grabbing the bottle from her and taking a drink before putting it back in his bag* Thanks, now you should head to class. *starts walking out of the room*

J: *stands still* A-are you mad at me? Did I do something? *turns to look at him* Tell me, please. I get that you're sore from that fight, but you've been in a mood ever since we got to school. Was it something I did?

T: *stops at the door and turns to look at her* You did nothing, it's just that you're too much of a goody two shoes with the not wanting sex, the always worrying about me and the constant wanting to help me, I made a mistake asking you out.

J: *goes frozen* Y-y-you... *yells loudly* YOU ASSHOLE! *rips his hat off her head, and throws it at the floor by his feet* I hate you, Taylor! *storms out of the room, and into an empty girls washroom, and curls to the floor, crying*

T: *bends down and picks up his hat as his phone dings in his pocket, he pulls it out to check it and sees that it was the reminder he'd set for their anniversary which was tomorrow* FUCKING HELL! *he collapses on the floor dry heaving a as the weight of what he'd done and the alcohol hit him hard*

J: *balls her eyes out, in the bathroom, and puts her head in her knees, pulling at her hair* H-h-how could he?! I-i can't help being worried... Asshole.. *she mumbles*

**Crystal walks into the bathroom and see Juliet on the floor crying**

C: O-oh my g-god Juliet a-are you a-alright!? * sits on the floor beside Juliet and tries to hug her*

J: *digs her face deeper into her legs, still crying* Just dandy, don't worry about me!

C: I c-can tell you're n-not okay so l-let me help you p-please.

J: *mumbles to herself* That turned out perfectly the last time...

C: *sighs* I t-think I know w-what this is a-about, y-you-recently started dating T-Taylor didn't you?

J: *freezes* Do _not_ speak of him... *glares at the floor*

C: *jumps a little* a-alright, I'm sorry, I'm j-just trying to h-help, but then a-again my sister was a-always the better one a-at helping people, I'll j-just go. *slowly gets up*

J: *grabs her arm, looking up at her, her face tear-stained* No, don't. Stay...

C: *turns and looks at Juliet's hand on her arm then at Juliet herself* o-okay I'll stay *sits back down* d-do you want t-to talk about what h-happened?

J: *shakes her head* Not really... *whips away her tears*

C: A-alright you don't h-have to, but I'm h-here if you ever w-want or need to t-talk about it.

J: T-thanks Crystal...

C: You're w-welcome.

**meanwhile in the classroom Taylor is in a ball crying at the back of the room surrounded by broken glass and the little bit of vodka that was still left in the bottle when he threw it in a fit of rage**

**Mariah walks into the empty classroom to find Taylor at the back of it surrounded by glass and something that looked like water**

M: *opens the classroom door, to see Taylor, and gasps* Oh my god! Taylor?! What the hell happened? *runs over to him*

T: I'm a fucking idiot! *there is a growl in his voice*

M: What? What are you talking about? What happened?

T: Juliet… me…...fight *his voice is slurred from the alcohol and hard to understand because of his crying*

M: Oh…. Oh my, I'm so… *sits beside him* I'm so sorry.. Do you… want to talk about it?

T: *wipes his tears away* Basically Juliet got a taste of me when I'm drunk, so now I'm pretty sure she hates my guts and wants nothing to do with me.

M: She saw you drunk?! Dude!? Why? What happened to make you get drunk?

T: Remeber Shane?

M: *looks at the ground, and glares* All too well…

T: Well he was here, I saw him walk into the school and we got into a fight, needless to say he won't be coming back anytime soon, also the alcohol was to help with the pain.

M: *sighs* Well, I am glad he's not coming back, but, I'm not particularly happy with the way you handled it. But, thank you Taylor.

T: Always, Mariah afterall, that's what I'm here for. *smiles sweetly at her and wraps his arm around her shoulder*

M: *freezes, then leans into him slightly, and smiles*

T: After everything we've been through together, how can I not look after you? Yes I could have handled it better, but I saw him and I remembered what he did to you and I couldn't help the rage that built up.

M: I understand Taylor, and I thank you. *smiles, and hugs him* Now, do you want to be with Juliet? I'll help you, if you want.

T: *hugs her back gently* Yes, I love her more than anything, she's been there through my entire recovery and our one month anniversary is tomorrow, I feel like shit about what I said to her.

M: Alright, should we go find her? *pulls away from the hug, and stands up*

T: Yeah let's do that. *stands up slowly groaning softly*

M: *holds her hand out, for him* Let's go find your girl, 'kay?

T: *takes her hand gently* Okay, hopefully she'll talk to me...

M: If not, let me talk to her, okay? We've become good friends. *smiles gently* I'll help you get your girl back.

T: Alright, thank you so much, Mariah. *smiles back at her*

M: *hugs him slightly, then slowly pulls him out of the room* Do you know where she might have gone?

T: Bathroom maybe… I highly doubt she she would have gone to class... She was very, very upset when she left.

M: Hmm, alright, I'll go look in the bathroom. *walks to the bathroom* You stay here.

T: Aright *waits outside the bathroom*

M: *walks inside, and sees Juliet on the floor, crying, and Crystal trying to comfort her* Crys, Julie! *runs to their side*

C: *looks up to see Mariah* Hey, S-Sis….What's u-up?

M: What's wrong? What happened? *sits on the other side of Juliet*

C: I d-dunno she won't talk a-about it….. I t-think it has t-to do with that g-guy she was… *her voice trails off unsure of what to say*

J: *sniffles, and looks up, wiping her eyes* Taylor…. H-he.. He said that.. That he made a-a mistake a-asking me out…. *tears start pooling up in her eyes again*

C: H-He said w-what?!

J: That he made a m-mistake a-asking me out! *cries, and pushes her face back into her lap*

C: *looks at Mariah unsure of what to do or say*

M: *looks over at Crystal, and sighs, then looks back at Juliet* Do you know, why he said it?

J: No! I don't! * cries into her lap*

C: S-Sis, do you k-know why? *hugs Juliet and rubs her back gently*

M: *nods slightly* U-umm, he was… drunk… You don't know what he's like when he's drunk, but, when he is, he tends to be a little hostile, and he tells lies. He didn't mean what he said.

J: *looks up at Mariah, tears in her eyes* How do you know that?

M: Umm, Taylor and I… are friends? Yeah..

J: "Friends"?

M: Yeah, we met a few years ago, and have been friends ever since. I talked to him earlier, he wants you back.

J: No he doesn't! *continues balling her eyes out*

T: *bursts into the bathroom when he hears the yelling* What happened?! Is Julie okay?!

J: *looks up at the door, and sees Taylor, her lip quivering, and pushes her head back into her knees, crying*

M: *sees Taylor burst in, and glares, whispering loudly in his direction* What are you doing in here?! *rubs Juliet's back gently*

T: I heard yelling and I wanted to make sure everyone was alright. *looks over at Juliet as tears well up in his eyes* Juliet…. Angel, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, I was drunk and only thinking about myself. *falls to his knees in front her as tears start rolling down his face* I'm an ass when I drink, but I promise I won't do it again.

J: *looks up at him, tears in her eyes* B-but.. *sniffles, and wipes her eyes, then holds his hand* P-please don't… I-I love you, Taylor. I don't want another fight to happen..

T: *freezes for a second when she holds his hand then squeezes her hand gently* I love you too so much, I'm never going to touch alcohol again as long as I live.

J: *hugs him tightly* Thank you Taylor. I love you.

T: *hugs her just as tight not caring about the pain* I love you too Angel.

J: *sniffles, and wipes her eyes once more*

T: I'm so so sorry about the things I said to you, I didn't mean any of it.

J: I-it's okay, Taylor, I-i know now that you didn't mean it.

T: *kisses her passionately* I thought I'd lost you and it was tearing me apart, I don't ever want anything like that to happen again.

J: *kisses him back passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly* Neither do I.

T: *hugs her just as tight scared to ever let go again*

J: *lays her head against his chest, and whispers* I love you, my Romeo.

T: *whispers to her* I love you too, my Angel. *he looks up at the twins* thank you both for helping us.

M&C: *smiles gently at the same time* No p-problem.

J: *kisses his cheek over and over, before gently pressing her lips to his*

T: *blushes kissing back as he wraps his arms around her waist*

J: *blushes lightly in the kiss*

T: *breaks the kiss pulling away slightly* Let's get out of here.

J: *nods, smiling* Yeah, let's go, it's been a pretty emotional day.

T: You can say that again, also I'm really sorry again for everything.

J: It's okay, Romeo, I forgive you, I always will.

T: *takes her hand intertwining their fingers, sighing happily at the comfort she brings him*

J: *stands up slowly, helping him* Let's go home, you can rest there, okay Romeo?

T: *blushes slightly* h-home?

J: *blushes, realizing what she said* U-umm, s-sorry, let's go to y-your house.

T: *chuckles softly* It's alright Love, I knew what you meant, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little.

J: W-well, it worked. *she giggles softly, blushing*

T: Good I'm glad, now let's go.

J: Alrighty let's go. *starts walking out of the bathroom*

T: *follows her out of the bathroom, still holding her hand*

J: To the parking lot, my Romeo?

T: Of course, after all that is where your car is, is it not?

J: *giggles* I would hope it is.

T: *chuckles softly* You are adorable Angel.

J: *blushes lightly* N-no I'm not, Romeo.

T: Yes you are. *kisses her forehead gently*

J: *giggles, and blushes* Alright, fine, I am.

T: *chuckles softly* you are even more adorable when you blush.

J: *goes slightly darker, and hides her face*

T: Alright I'll stop. *stops at her car and opens the door for her*

J: T-thank you, Romeo. *she smiles and slides into her seat*

T: *shuts her door once she's in all the way then walks over to the passenger side and gets in*

J: *smiles, and leans over, kissing his cheek*

T: *blushes slightly and smiles at her*

J: *smiles, giggling slightly* Let's get home. *pulls out of the parking lot, onto the main road*

T: Yeah, let's go. *watches her drive the entire way to his apartment*

J: *pulls up to the apartment, and parks* Here we are, my Romeo.

T: *smiles at her* Home at last~ *winks at her*

J: *blushes lightly, and giggles* H-home at last~ *she repeats*

T: *chuckles softly getting out of the car and walking around to her side to open her door for her*

J: *smiles gently, and climbs out of the car* Thank you very much Romeo.

T: You are forever welcome, my Angel. *closes the car door after she gets out*

J: *intertwines their hands together, helping him to the apartment front door*

T: *squeezes her hand a little and winces as he walks, the alcohol and it's numbing effects fully worn off*

J: * brings him up to his room, and opens the door, letting him sit down on the couch after closing the door*

T: *groan as he sits down* Holy fuck I hurt.

J: *runs to his side* Do you need anything? Water? Tea?

T: Pain killers would be nice.

J: Alright, I'll go get those. *stands up, and runs to the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of pills and a glass of water, then goes back to him* Here you go Romeo. *smiles gently*

T: *smiles at her* Thank you Angel. *takes the pills and the water*

J: You're welcome Romeo. I'll help you in any way I can.

T: I appreciate that Julie. *takes her hand and pulls her onto his lap*

J: Eep! *blushes, and sits on his lap*

T: *chuckles softly and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close him* You are adorable.

J: *blushes, and hides her face in his neck*

T: *rubs her back gently* I love you so much, Angel.

J: *smiles gently, and mumbles against his skin* I love you too Romeo~

T: *moans softly feeling her lips against his skin* I know you weren't ready last time, but if you are ready I would like to, only if you want to that is, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want.

J: *blushes red, and shakes her head* N-not y-yet.

T: Alright, it's fine we don't have too. *rubs her back gently* I'll wait until you're ready, I promise I'll wait and I won't ask again.

J: T-thank you Romeo. I love you.

T: You're welcome Angel, I love you too.

J: *smiles gently, and pulls away from the hug, and lightly pecks his lips*

T: *smiles and kisses her*

J: *kisses back, blushing*

T: *bites her lip gently*

J: Eep! *lets out a small noise, blushing*

T: *chuckles softly* Sorry Angel, I'm just a little excited at the moment *looks down in embarrassment*

J: I-it's okay my Romeo. *sets her hand on his cheek, and lightly kisses him*

T: *kisses her back*

J: *wraps her arms around his neck*

T: *wraps his arms around her waist*

J: Mmh~ *blushes*

T: *chuckles softly* Did you just moan Angel?

J: W-what? N-no.. *blushes red*

T: You totally did moan babe.

J: *blushes red* N-no I-I didn't..

T: It's alright if you did, I'm not judging it was actually kinda cute.

J: *hides her face in his neck, blushing*

T: *rubs her back gently*

J: *hums softly, smiling*

T: What are you thinking about?

J: *mumbles* Y-you~

T: What about me?

J: *blushes lightly* H-how much I l-love you~

T: Hmm….. Now I'm thinking about how much I love you. *smirks*

J: Y-you are~?

T: Yeah I am~ and it's amazing because I love you so much~

J: I-I love you too Romeo, so much.

T: *kisses her passionately and tightens his grip around her waist*

J: *kisses back passionately, blushing*

T: *pulls away a little* So what does my Angel want to do?

J: *slowly opens my eyes* I-I don't know~

T: *smiles* We could watch a movie, have something to eat or make out.

J: *blushes lightly, hearing the last option*

T: Hmm I think I know what you want to do. *smirks*

J: D-do you~?

T: I think you want to make out.

J: *blushes*

T: Am I right?

M: M-maybe.

T: *chuckles and kisses her*

J: *blushes, and kisses back*

T: *presses his chest against her kissing passionately*

J: *lets out a small noise, and wraps her arms around him*

T: *wraps his arms around her pulling her close*

J: *straddles his waist, blushing*

T: *slowly slides his hands up her shirt rubbing her back*

J: *shivers, and gasps within the kiss*

T: *chuckles softly into the kiss, slowly sliding her shirt up*

J: *blushes, and shivers*

T: *plays with her the clasp of her bra*

J: *lets out a small sound*

T: You enjoying this or should I stop?

J: U-umm *blushes*

T: Yes?

J: U-umm, g-go ahead.

T: You sure? We don't have to.

J: *blushes* Y-yes. N-not all the w-way t-though.

T: How far are you wanting to go?

J: I-I don't know.

T: Alright, we'll just take it slow *slowly picks her up, his arms around her waist tightly*

J: A-alright. *let's him pick her up, blushing*

T: *carries her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed*

J: *lays on the bed, looking up at him*

T: *slowly takes off his shirt then slowly gets on the bed straddling her*

J: *blushes red, and bites her lip*

T: *chuckles softly and leans in close kissing her neck*

J: *shivers softly, and lets out a small moan, blushing*

T: *chuckles softly as his slides his hands up her shirt*

J: *blushes, feeling his, cool, yet rough hands run past her warm skin*

T: *slowly slides her shirt up as he kisses her stomach*

J: *lets out a soft moan*

T: *takes her shirt off and plays with her bra*

J: *goes beet red, and covers her body with her arms*

T: What's the matter Angel? You have a very beautiful body

J: N-no I don't, Romeo.. *her British accent becomes more noticeable as she whispers*

T: Angel what's wrong?

J: *shakes her head* N-nothing. S-sorry Romeo.

T: I know something is wrong, so talk to me *gives her, her shirt back and gets off her, moving to sit beside her*

J: *lays her head on his shoulder, holding her shirt in her hands* I promise Romeo, I just had some memories replaying in my head for a second. I'm better now.

T: Are you sure? Was it me that made the memories happen?

J: *looks up at him, and shakes her head fast* Not at all, it wasn't your doing in the slightest. I can assure you.

T: Alright, I believe you *looks away for a second then back at her* Do you want to continue?

J: *blushes, and looks at him, lightly kissing him* S-sure~

T: *kisses back* Are you sure?

J: Y-yes. I-I'm sure.

T: Alright, but just know that you can stop me at any time *slowly straddles her again*

J: I-I know. *lets him straddle her*

T: *leans in and kisses her*

J: *kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck*

T: *slowly takes off her bra, kissing her passionately*

J: *kisses passionately, blushing*

T: *moans softly as he kneads her boobs softly*

J: *gasps, and moans softly*

T: *chuckles softly as he slides his hands down her stomach*

J: *shivers softly*

T: *slowly undoes her jeans and slides them off*

J: *blushes, and stops his hands*

T: To far?

J: *nods slightly* Y-yes.. J-just a l-little.

T: Alright *slowly gets off her and lets her put her pants back on*

J: S-sorry Romeo.. *slides her jeans back on*

T: It's alright Julie, you don't have to apologize, you aren't ready and I respect that.

J: T-thank you, Romeo. *kisses his cheek*

T: You're welcome Gorgeous~

J: *smiles*

T: So what should we do?

J: U-umm, c-cuddle?

T: Alright. *wraps his arms around her pulling her close*

J: *smiles, and lays her head on his shoulder*

T: *sighs softly and happily* I love you, my Angel.

J: I love you too, Romeo~

T: *rests his head on hers gently as her strokes her bare side with his thumb*

J: *shivers, blushing*

T: *chuckles softly and kisses her lips*

J: *pecks his lips back, smiling*

T: This is nice and I'd definitely take this over being drunk any day.

J: *smiles* T-that's good~ I'm glad I can help~

T: I'm so glad I met you, Angel.

J: I'm glad I met you too, Romeo. I love you, so much.

T: I love you too, so much Julie~

J: *smiles, and pecks his lips*

T: *kisses her back*

J: *blushes, and smiles*

T: *smiles back* You should probably put your bra and shirt back on Angel, before you get to cold.

J: *realizes she's half undressed, and blushes* R-right, s-sorry. *clips her bra on, and slides her shirt on, blushing*

T: *chuckles softly* You don't have to apologize babe, you have a beautiful body and I was enjoying looking at it, but I don't want you to get to cold.

J: *blushes slightly, and kisses his cheek* Thank you Romeo. I love you.

T: I love you too Julie and you're welcome.

J: *smiles* H-have I ever told you how much I love those nicknames you call me?

T: No I don't believe you have.

J: Well, I absolutely love them. *smiles*

T: I'm glad you love them and I think out of the three I have, Angel is my favourite.

J: *giggles* That's my favourite too, Romeo, you know that?

T: No I didn't know that. I will continue using Angel since we both love it so much.

J: Yay~ I love you Romeo, so much~

T: *chuckles softly* You are adorable and I love you too so much.

J: I-I'm not that adorable. *blushes*

T: Yes you are, Angel and you are even more adorable when you blush.

J: *sighs, then giggles* Oh fine, I won't argue with you, this time.

T: *smirks* This time? What makes you think there will be another argument?

J: Well, you always call me adorable. I won't argue with you on it this time, but next time I will. Because right now, all I want is to snuggle close to you~

T: I'm not complaining and all I want is you close to me, so we both win. *pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her*

J: *blushes lightly, and leads back, against his bare chest*

T: *sighs happily and intertwines both of their hands, resting them on her stomach* Someday, when we do go all the way, it'll be the best day ever.

J: Y-yeah, I-it will. *smiles softly, blushing light red*

T: But like I said, I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable or force myself on you.

J: T-thank you Romeo. *kisses his cheek*

T: You're welcome Angel.

J: Are you feeling any better, Romeo?

T: A lot better, still sore as all hell but that doesn't matter because I have my Angel with me.

J: *blushes* Well, I'm glad I'm able to help~

T: I wouldn't want anyone else to help me. *kisses her neck gently*

J: *shivers softly, smiling*

T: I can't tell if you like that or not.

J: I-I do~

T: *smirks* Alright, then I'll keep doing it. *kisses her neck again gently*

J: *blushes, and shivers*

T: *chuckles softly continuing to kiss her neck sucking gently with each kiss*

J: *moans softly, blushing* Y-you're evil, y-you know.

T: *chuckles* I may be evil, but you're enjoying it, so I can't be that evil *lets go of one of her hands and strokes her stomach with his fingers as he kisses her neck on the other side*

J: *blushes* Y-yeah, I-I am. *moans softly*

T: *kisses and sucks on her neck for a few minutes then stops* If you don't mind my asking, what memories popped into your head when I took your shirt off?

J: *looks in her lap* L-let's just say it was the reason I moved here… I, don't really wanna talk about it..

T: Alright, I won't pry, you can tell me when you're ready, just know that I'm here for you, no matter what.

J: T-thank you.. I-I'm sorry..

T: You're welcome and you don't have to apologize, Angel.

J: A-alright, I-i love you Romeo.

T: I love you too, Angel. You should probably head home, your mother will start to worry since school ended an hour ago.

J: *sighs* I don't want to go back to my place. I really just want to stay here with you. *blushes lightly, as she says that*

T: *chuckles softly* I'm glad you want to stay here, but if you get in trouble you won't be able to come back.

J: Yeah.. I guess I should go back. *sighs, and sits up slowly*

T: *sits up with her but keeps a hold of hand* See you tomorrow, my Angel.

J: *kisses his cheek gently* I'll see you tomorrow, my Romeo. I love you.

T: *kisses her lips gently* I love you too. *lets go of her hand* I'll meet you in front of your house around 11:00 tomorrow alright?

J: *blushes, and smiles* Alright. Are we going somewhere tomorrow?

T: It's a surprise Angel.

J: *giggles* Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow outside my house. *slowly stands up, and lightly pecks his lips* I love you.

T: I love you too, Julie.

J: I hope you feel better soon, Romeo. I'll see you tomorrow. *slowly walks out of his apartment, and drives home*

T: *gets up and stretches then puts his shirt on* Well time to go get myself a new set of wheels *he said to himself*


	7. Day seven

Day seven

Taylor's P.O.V

Before Taylor headed to Juliet's house he pulled a black shoe box full of mementos of his mother out of his bedroom closet. In the box was a bunch of pictures of him and his mother, birthday cards he'd given her and a letter she had written him before she died. To Taylor it seemed that his mother knew she was going to die before she did, she had everything planned out and made sure he would be taken care of and as far as Taylor knew, his mother's death was an accident, she didn't mean to die, but that's just what the police told him because they never found a note or anything suggesting his mother had taken her own life.

The letter read:

"Dear Taylor,

I hope you are doing well and that you are around to read this. I know that as time goes on you'll find a special someone who makes losing me less hard. I have left you $1,000.00 in a savings account to use for a special occasion. I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother in life, but in death I will not let you fall into despair. I love you, my son.

Love, Mommy"

Taylor had read the letter so many times he knew it off by heart yet it still made him cry every time, as he put the letter back in the box he wiped tears away from his face. He pulled out a credit card his mother had left him with the money on it and put it in his wallet, then put the box back in his closet. Over the years of his life he'd been given money on his birthday and he saved it all, until his accident which left his car totaled, he used that money to buy himself a new car.

Juliet's P.O.V

Juliet walks out of her house at 11:00 to find Romeo leaning against a car, a new car by the looks of it. It was the same as his old one but instead of midnight blue it was a sky blue, that's how she knew it was new.

"Good morning, Romeo." She giggled, as she walked up to him, and kissed his cheek. "How was your sleep?"

"I slept alright, how about you Angel?" He asked.

She smiles. "I had a pretty good sleep, but I couldn't wait to find out where you were taking me." She giggles softly.

He smiles as he takes a bandana out of his pocket and ties it gently around her head so it covers her eyes. "That, Angel, is a surprise."

Juliet pouts slightly. "Awww, but I want to know." She says, as her vision gets blinded by Taylor's bandana.

"You will soon enough, Julie, I promise." He says as he guides her to the car, opening the door for her to get in.

Slowly, she slides into his new, sky blue car. "T-thank you, Taylor." Juliet smiles gently, looking up to where she suspects he is.

He kisses her lips gently. "You're welcome Angel."

Juliet smiles sweetly. "I want to know, Romeo, where are we going?" She whines, giggling. "Please."

"Just wait patiently Angel, you'll find out soon" He answers as he carefully closes her door and walks around to the driver's side and gets in.

"Oh fine, I'll wait." She sighs, and smiles.

"Thank you." He says as he starts the car and pulls away.

"You're welcome, Romeo. I love you." She smiles, looking in his general direction.

"I love you too." He replies as he takes her hand holding it gently.

Juliet holds his hand back, intertwining their fingers, and smiles.

Taylor turned the car, driving for a bit before parking and killing the engine "Here we are, stay right here for a minute." He say as he lets go of her hand and gets out of the car, shutting his door and opening the trunk of the car.

"A-alright." She says, and stays sitting in the car.

He grabs a bag and a basket out of the trunk then shuts it and walks to her side of the car, opening her door for her. "Alright, Angel you can get out now."

Juliet nods, and slowly climbs out of the car, trying to feel for Taylor, before finding his arm, and holds onto him.

He helps her out of the car then shuts the door with his foot and leads her down a small hill.

Slowly, she walks hand in hand with Taylor, being careful not to trip. As they are walking, Juliet tries to listen for any clue as to where they are.

Taylor stops walking and sets down the stuff he was carrying then lightly kisses her lips as he lets go of her hand. "Stand right here for a minute, okay?"

She nods, standing still. "A-alright." She stuttered, feeling his hand slide from hers. Feeling confused, Juliet lightly felt the bandana that was wrapped around her head, masking her sight.

He pulls out a blanket from the bag and lays it flat on the sand then puts the basket in the centre and pulls out a couple pillows for them to sit on.

Juliet stands still, listening for any noise around her, giving her a hint on where they might be, but, no such sound came. While waiting, she started humming softly.

Taylor takes her hand again and slowly leads her over to the blanket, making sure she doesn't trip on it.

Slowly, the young girl follows her boyfriend, stepping over the fabric on the ground, looking in his general direction.

"Sit down." The boy whispered into his girlfriend's ear, then kissed her lips gently.

Juliet shivers, blushing softly. "O-okay." She nods, and sits down slowly, her cheeks dusted a light pink.

He chuckles softly, sitting beside her on the blanket "You can take that off now."

"Alright." She says, bringing her hands behind her head, and unties the knot, pulling the bandana away, blinking from the amount of sunlight entering her sight.

Taylor watched her, studying her face searching for any sort of reaction. "Well, what do you think?"

Juliet looks around, and sees the ocean in front of them and sand beside them, smiling widely, then jumps, hugging him. "I love it! Thank you so much Taylor!" She cries happily, kissing his cheek multiple times.

He chuckles, hugging her back. "I'm glad you like it, Angel."

"Like it? I love it!" She smiles widely.

"I'm glad I made the right decision, happy anniversary Angel." He pulls a small box out of the bag sitting beside him and hands it to her.

"Happy One Month anniversary, Romeo. I love you." Juliet smiles, then looks at the box, holding it. She tilts her head, then slowly opens it.

In the box is a gold promise ring with a small heart on it and their names engraved on either side of the heart. "This is my promise to you that I will always be here, that I will always be by your side and that I will keep my promise of never touching alcohol again."

Juliet tears up slightly, looking at the small gold ring, then hugs him tightly once more. "Oh, thank you, Taylor! I love it!" She cries, and slides the ring onto her right ring finger.

"You are very welcome Angel, I'm glad you love it." He says as he hugs her as tight as she hugged him. "Now for my next surprise." He whispers into her ear as he pulls away from the hug.

She blushes, and tilts her head, looking him, as he pulls away. "You're next, surprise?" She questions.

He motions to the the basket. "We are going to have a picnic then possibly go swimming if you're up for it."

"We are?" She smiled widely, then frowns slightly. "But, I don't have my swim suit." She says, confused. "How can I?"

He pull a smaller bag out of the bag he was carrying and hands it to her.

Juliet slowly takes the smaller bag, and looks in it. In the bag she sees a mint green bikini top, and an all white bottom. She gasps as she pulls the bikini out, looking at it, and blushes. "T-Taylor? You got me. But, how do you know what my sizes are?" She questions, blushing lightly.

"Mariah is a great source of information, I asked her and she gladly provided the information, once I told her my plan." He explained chuckling softly.

"Y-you… M-Mariah.." She stutters, blushing. "W-when did y-you?" She looks down, both smiling, and blushing bright pink.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He responded smirking slightly.

Juliet blushes red, and leans forward, hiding her face in Taylor's shoulder. "T-Taylor!" She whines, against his shirt, blushing red.

He rubs her back gently, "Yes Angel?" he chuckles softly.

"Stoppp." She whines, blushing red. "I can't stop blushing!" She pushes her face in his shoulder.

"Stop what my love?" He asks knowing full well what she was talking about.

She pouts, hitting his chest softly. "You know exactly what, Romeo. You keep making me blush." She cries, blushing red.

He rubs the spot where she hit him mockingly "Alright, I'm done making you blush… for now. Anyway, should we eat?"

Juliet nods, and pulls away from his shoulder, still pink faced. "O-okay. Let's eat!" She smiles. "What did you make?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I made different kinds of sandwiches, I cut up some watermelon and for dessert there is chocolate strawberries" Taylor answered.

"Oooo, that sounds delicious!" Juliet smiles, and kisses his cheek. "I can't wait!"

"Go ahead and grab what you want, I made it for you" He told her, pulling his shirt off.

Juliet pulls away from Taylor, blushing as he takes his shirt off, trying not to watch. "O-okay." She says, and grabs two triangle shaped sandwiches, that had cheese, and roast beef on it.

He noticed her attempting not to watch him take his shirt off "You can watch if you'd like Angel after all, this….." he motions to himself "is all yours and only yours" he finished with a smirk.

Juliet blushes red. "T-Taylor." Juliet whines, smiling, as she hides her face in his chest.

"I'm just telling the truth love" he says smirking and rubbing her back.

"I-I know." Just Juliet mumbles against his bare chest, blushing.

"I'll stop so you can eat alright?" Taylor asked her.

"Y-you mean so we can eat." She said, giggling, looking up at him, still slight pink.

"I'm not that hungry, so you can eat and I'll eat later" he told her.

"But." She sighs. "Okay, fine, but, at least eat this?" She takes a chocolate covered strawberry, and places it by his lips, smiling. "Please."

He smiles and eats the strawberry carefully, not wanting to bite her fingers.

Juliet smiles. "Yay, thank you, Romeo."

"You are welcome Angel" he whispers as he kisses her lips gently.

She smiles, and lightly kisses his lips back. "I love you, Taylor." She whispers softly against his lips.

"I love you too, Angel" he whispers back.

Juliet smiles, and lightly kisses him again.

He kisses her back gently then pulls away "Are you going to eat Angel?"

"I guess I should, but I don't want to eat without you." She whispers.

"Hmm okay, how about we feed each other?" He asks chuckling softly.

Juliet blushes lightly. "O-okay." She says, smiling softly.

Taylor takes one of the triangle sandwiches that Juliet had, unwraps it and holds it near her lips for her to eat.

She blushes slightly, and opens her mouth, taking a small bite of the sandwich. "T-thank you." She mumbles, covering her mouth, as she eats.

"You're welcome Angel" he says smiling, watching her for a few seconds then he takes a small bite of the same sandwich.

The young girl looks into his eyes, blushing.

They finish eating, then decided to wait before they go swimming, so they don't get stomachaches.

Juliet smiles, and leans her head against Taylor's shoulder, talking softly, looking out towards the sea. "Thank you Taylor, lunch was great. I love you, so much." She smiles.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I love you too Angel" He whispers back to her then kisses her lips gently.

She smiles, and kisses him back softly, lightly placing her hands on his shoulders.

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap being careful to not break the kiss.

Juliet smiles into the kiss, blushing lightly, and wraps her legs around Taylor's waist.

Taylor moans softly into the kiss and gently swipes his tongue against her lips.

The young girl blushes, and opens her mouth slightly, softly smiling within the kiss.

The boy slowly slides his tongue into her mouth a little, smiling and moaning softly into the kiss.

Juliet blushes lightly, letting a small moan escape.

Taylor pulls away breaking the kiss, then presses his forehead to hers, blushing slightly.

Juliet blushes, covering her mouth. "S-sorry." She mutters.

"For what Angel? You did nothing wrong" he whispers.

She blushes heavily, and smiles slightly. "O-okay Romeo." She whispers back.

He smiles and kisses her lips gently "shall we go for a swim now or head back?"

"W-we can go swimming." She smiles, then looks towards the bag, it's the new bikini, and blushes.

"What's wrong? It seems like you are nervous or something, if it's the bikini that's making you nervous you don't have to wear it" he says gently.

"N-no! I.. I want to wear it. J-just a little shy though." She whispers softly.

"You don't have to be shy Julie, I love you no matter what" he tells her.

"O-okay. I-I'll go change." She whispers, blushing. Juliet then stands up slowly, and takes the bag.

"You can change in the car if you'd like, there's towels in the bag that you can use to block the windows and if you'd like, you can wear my shirt over top of the bikini" he says standing up with her.

"A-alright. I'll change i-in your car, if it's okay." She says softly, smiling. "U-umm, s-sure, if it's okay, I'll w-wear your shirt." She blushes.

He leans down and picks up his shirt then hands it and his keys to her "I don't mind Angel, I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't okay" he says smiling, he leans in and kisses her gently.

Juliet smiles, and kisses him back softly, before pulling back slightly, taking his keys, and shirt, holding it close. "A-alright, thank you Romeo."

"You're welcome Julie" he says smiling.

"I'll be back really soon, okay?" Juliet says, smiling softly.

"Okay Angel" he says hugging her before she goes.

Juliet smiles, hugging him back. "I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much." She jokes, giggling.

"Hmm I'll try not to, but if you take to long I might just have to come get you and I may or may not obey the privacy of the towels" he says jokingly, smiling at her.

Juliet goes slightly wide eyed, blushes. "Y-you wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't do that to you, my love, now go change" he says.

She nods. "Alright. I'll be right back." Juliet smiles, and walks to the car.

Taylor watches her go then sits back down and waits for her patiently.

Juliet makes her way to the car, and hides herself, covering the window with the towel, and changes into the new bikini.

While Taylor is waiting for Juliet, he takes off his jeans leaving himself in swim trunks.

After she changes, Juliet walks back to Taylor, his shirt covering her top, and towel in hand. "Boo!" She yells, trying to scare her boyfriend.

He jumps startled by his girlfriend "Geez Angel, you scared me" he says, turning to look at her.

Juliet giggles, and kisses his cheek. "Good~ That's what I was trying to do."

"You're evil, Angel but, I love you" he says smiling at her as he stands up.

"Am I really?" She giggles, and looks up, innocently at him.

"No, you're too beautiful to be evil" he said as he held out his hand for her.

Juliet blushes slightly, and takes his hand, smiling. "Awww, and you're too handsome, Romeo." She says, smiling lovingly.

He blushes and smiles at her "you ready to go swimming?"

Juliet nods, smiling. "I sure am!"

"Alright, let's go then" he intertwines their hands and leads her down to the water.

She smiles, and walks hand in hand with him, then stops. "Oh, I almost forgot." She says, as she pulls his shirt off of her, blushing, then goes back, to holding his hand. "T-there we go." She blushes.

"I thought you wanted to wear my shirt" he says confused.

"I-I do, but, I don't want to get it wet. So I took it off. I-is it okay?" She says, tilting her head.

"Yeah I don't mind, this way I get to see that sexy body of yours" he says smirking.

Juliet blushes red, smiling. "R-really?" She says, embarrassed, but delighted.

"Yeah" he responds, holding her hand walking to the water.

She smiles, and walks hand in hand with Taylor, into the ocean.

Taylor picks her up wedding style, and carries her into the water.

Juliet blushes, and wraps her arms around his neck.

He walks out a few feet do the water is up to his waist "let go of my neck Angel"

She looks confused, then unwraps her arms from his neck. "W-why, Romeo?" She asks, confused.

"You'll see~" he says playfully as he throws her out into the water.

Juliet yelps loudly, as she splashes into the water. She then pops her head up, glaring playfully. "Hey! Not nice!" She yells, giggling, then grabs his shoulders, and pulls him down, under the water.

Taylor yelps as he's pulled underwater then shakes his hair out when he comes back up "That Angel, was not nice."

Juliet smiles innocently, looking up at him. "Oh? But what ever do you mean? I'm an angel, you say it yourself." She says giggling.

"Evil, just evil" he mutters shaking his head, then he disappears under the water.

The young girl looks around. "T-Taylor? Where did you go?" She says to herself, as she looks for the one she loves.

The boy swims around then comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Juliet, jumps, and yelps, turning towards him, and looks up at him, blushing lightly. "Why, hello there. Fancy seeing you here, handsome." She smiles.

He blushes, kissing her gently "Hey there, Beautiful, it's definitely fancy meeting you here"

She smiles, and kisses back softly. "I love you, Romeo." She whispers softly, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Angel" he whispers against her lips, looking into her eyes.

Juliet smiles, blushing lightly, and softly kisses him again.

Taylor kisses her back gently, tightening his grip on her waist.

Juliet smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmh~" She lets out a small noise, blushing.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your little noises?" Taylor asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

She lays her forehead against his, blushing heavily. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah I do" he mutters softly, blushing lightly.

She smiles widely, blushing, and lightly kisses him once more. "Good~"

He kisses her back, gently biting her lip.

Juliet gasp softly, within the kiss, her mouth opening slightly, and blushes. "Eep!"

He chuckles softly "Adorable" he muttered against her lips.

Juliet blushes, and tightens her arms around his neck slightly. "R-really?"

"Would I lie to you, Angel?" He asked her.

"I-I would hope you wouldn't lie to me, Romeo." She smiles, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"I would kill myself before I ever lied to you" he said in a serious tone.

Juliet smiles, blushing lightly. "Well, then you can't lie to me, because I would be devastated if you ever did such a thing." She whispers, laying her head against his.

"I won't ever lie to you Julie, it would kill me if I ever lost you, so I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side" he whispers to her, kissing her forehead as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

She hugs Taylor tightly, smiling softly. "Thank you, Romeo. I love you." Juliet says softly, then leans up, and kisses his cheek.

He smiles lovingly at her "I love you too Angel, I will always love you" he mutters as he rests his head gently on hers.

Juliet smiles, and hugs him tightly. "And I will always love you. Forever and always."

"Do you want to swim some more or go home?" He asks realizing they were still standing in the water.

Juliet pulls away from Taylor, and splashes him with water. "Let's swim more." She giggles.

Taylor splashes her back playfully "Alright love"

Juliet giggles, and splashes him back, then swims away, giggling. "You're never gonna catch me." She sings.

"Oh really?" He says mockingly as he swims after her.

"Yep~" She giggles, swimming away, deeper into the sea.

He catches her, wrapping his arms her from behind "gotcha" he whispers in her ear.

Juliet yelps, blushing, and turns looking at him? "Nooooo." She whines, giggling.

"Yeessss" he whispers, kissing her neck gently.

Juliet gasps softly, blushing.

He chuckles softly and kisses her neck again, licking it slightly.

"Mmh~" Juliet moans softly, blushing.

"Wanna get out of here?" He whispers seductively in her ear.

"T-Taylor?" She stutters, blushing heavily. "U-umm." She turns around, and hides her face in Taylor's chest, beet red.

He chuckles softly and rubs her back gently "Sorry, Angel I'm just a little excited…" he looks down embarrassed.

Juliet smiles, blushing, and looks up at him. "It's more than okay, Romeo." She smiles softly, and kisses his cheek.

He looks up at her shyly "r-really? I don't want to make you uncomfortable" he mutters.

"Y-you aren't making me uncomfortable, Romeo." She says, blushing lightly.

"I'm not? I thought you didn't want to go there right now" he says in a curious yet serious tone.

Juliet blushes lightly. "I-I'm not ready right yet, b-but, you're still not making not me uncomfortable." She looks up at Taylor.

"Alright" he says smiling slightly "Come on let's go home" he whispers, unwrapping his arms from her waist.

"Alright, let's go back home." She smiles, blushing lightly. Holding his hand, Juliet slowly wades out of the ocean, onto the beach, smiling.

Taylor follows Juliet, hand in hand, but stays silent, thinking about what just happened.

Juliet looks back, at Taylor, and tilts her head. "Taylor? Are you okay? You seem more quiet than usual?" She asks, worried.

"Yeah I'm alright, just thinking about things" he reassures her.

Juliet looks unsure. "Are you sure?" She asks, holding both his hands, looking into his eyes.

He looks into her eyes "I'm sure" he answers, smiling slightly.

She nods, smiling back. "Alright, good." She says. "I'll go pack up our stuff, okay?" She smiles. "Be right back."

"Alright" he says, letting go of her hands.

Juliet smiles, slowly letting go of his hands, and walks over to where their picnic was, and leans down, packing up everything.

He watches her, tilting his head slightly to check out her ass, thinking to himself about how he was lucky to have a girl like her.

She stands straight, folding the blanket, and packing the food, smiling softly, thinking about the one person she loves more than the world itself.

He watches her, smiling widely, glad that he could call Julie his own.

Juliet finishes packing up, then walks back to him, smiling. "All done." She says, giggling. "I'm ready to go home when you are." She smiles, and kisses his cheek.

"I'm all ready to go" he smiles at her, taking the stuff from her and taking her hand with his free hand.

She holds his hand back. "I could hold something. I don't mind, I don't want you to hold everything." She looks up at him.

"It's alright I don't mind carrying the stuff" Taylor said, walking to the car with her, hand in hand.

"Alright, if you're sure." She says, and smiles softly, walking with him, till they get to the car.

"I'm sure, Angel" he says as they reach the car, he walks Juliet around to the passenger side and opens the door for her.

"Alright." She smiled, and crawled into the car, feeling the cool leather underneath her fingertips. "Thank you, Romeo. Thank you for taking me out today, I had so much fun." She looks over at him, smiling lovingly at him, and feels the ring on her right ring finger.

"The day isn't over yet love, but you're welcome" he said smiling at her, he shut the door once she was in the car then put the stuff in the trunk of the car and went to the drivers side, getting in shutting the door behind him.

Juliet smiles wide. "Really?" She smiles, and leans over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, my Romeo. This is the best day ever." She whispers to him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, but I have something planned for when we get to my place" he whispers back as he slides the key into the ignition, starting the car.

"Y-you do?" She questions, blushing lightly. "I suppose I won't know this 'till we get back, as well?" She asks, giggling.

"Yeah I do and if I told you, it would ruin the surprise" he told her as he backed the car out of the parking space and started driving home.

Juliet giggles. "I had a feeling, and alright. I'll be patient." She says, smiling.

"Thank you Angel" he mutters, paying attention to the road.

"You're welcome, Romeo." She smiles, then stays silent, looking out at the nature.

They arrive at the apartment building, Taylor pulls into the parkade and parks in the spot where his old car used to go.

Juliet looks over at Taylor. "Welcome home." She smiles.

"It's your home too, so welcome home" he turns to look at her smiling.

"I-it is?" Juliet looks up at him, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Taylor." she says, smiling, and hugs him tightly, her head leaning on his upper chest.

"Well you are my girl so…" he voice trails off as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out another box, this one smaller than the one the ring was in, "Here, I want you to have this" he smiles handing her the box.

Juliet reaches for the small box, and opens it, slightly confused. When she opens it, her hand goes to her mouth, tears in her eyes, smiling widely, then hugs him tightly. "Oh, Taylor, thank you, so much!"

In the box is a key attached to a keyring, Taylor hugs her back "This way you'll always be able to get in the apartment, if you need to" he whispers in her ear as he hugs her.

"Thank you, Taylor." Juliet smiles, looking up at him. "I love you, Taylor. And, you do know this means I'll be coming over even more, now, right." She giggles.

"You're welcome Angel, I love you too and the possibility of seeing you more is kinda the point behind giving you the key" he muttered under his breath.

"I know that." She giggles. "No need to mutter, my love." Juliet smiles, and kisses his cheek.

He looks at her, his eyes searching her face "Really? I would have thought that giving you a key just so that I could see you more would have been tacky and made me needy" he tells her, his tone embarrassed.

"It isn't tacky, or needy, at all. In fact, it's made me absolutely happy. That you want me here more. Thank you, Taylor, I love you." Juliet smiles, hugging him.

He hugs her back, sighing in relief "You are so welcome Angel, I love you too I'm so glad that you're happy and that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

Juliet mumbles against his skin. "I will always want to be with you, Taylor. I love you with all my heart." She smiles softly, looking up at him as she finishes what she was saying.

He shivers slightly when she talks against her skin "That means a lot to me Julie, I love you too more than anything, you are the light in the darkness that was slowly taking over me, you give my life meaning and I have no clue what would happen to me if I ever lost you." He tells her, looking down at her lovingly.

Juliet blushes slightly, looking up at him. "I'm glad I am able to help, I love you so much. Thank you, Taylor." She says softly.

"Let's head inside Angel" he takes her hand and starts walking to the door that leads to the elevator.

"Alright, let's go in." Juliet smiles, and intertwines their fingers together.

He walks with her to the elevator, thinking to himself about the surprise in the apartment and hoping she likes it.

Juliet walks hand in hand with Taylor, smiling widely, as she looks at the small ring on her right hand. "Thank you, Taylor." She whispers softly.

"You're welcome Kitty" he whispers back, smiling at his new nickname for her.

"K-Kitty?" Juliet stutters, blushing lightly. A smile breaks onto the young girl's face, as she hugs him, blushing.

"After the Cheshire Cat, it's my favourite movie and he's my favourite character so I figured why not" he said looking at her as they waited for the elevator.

"I love it. Thank you, Taylor." She mumbles, speaking softly, looking up at him slightly.

"What's wrong Angel? You seem sad" he asks her as they get on the elevator and head up to his apartment.

"Nothing is wrong, my Love. I love the name." She smiles lovingly up at him. "I really just wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Alright if you say so" he mutters as they walk to the door of Taylor's apartment "Why don't you use that new key of yours to open the door?"

Juliet smiles, and pulls out her new key. "Alright." She smiles, as she puts the key into the lock, and turns it. She then opens the door, smiling.

They walk into the apartment and Taylor disappears towards the bedroom, which is closed but a soft scratching can be heard coming from the room.

Juliet looks confused as Taylor walks into his bedroom, as she kicks off her flip flops. "Taylor?" She calls out, as she walks close to the bedroom.

Taylor opens the door and in his arms is a pit bull/ husky puppy, wearing Taylor's hat "Surprise, Angel" he says happily.

Juliet gasps, looking at the puppy. "Oh my gosh, Taylor, she's adorable!" She cries, softly petting the head of the puppy, after taking the hat off, putting it on her head. "She's amazing, Taylor!"

"I'm glad you like her, she's yours but she can stay here so you're mom won't get mad" Taylor tells Juliet as he hands her the puppy "what are you going to name her?"

"Really? She's mine?" She asks, smiling widely, as she holds the small creature in her arms. "How about S'more?" She asks, smiling.

"Yes she's yours and S'more sounds like a lovely name, we do however need to go to the pet store to get supplies for her, I don't have anything because a friend of mine dropped her off" he tells her, scratching behind S'more's ear.

"Yay! I love the name. And alright, we can go whenever. We just need to change first." She says, looking up at Taylor, smiling.

Taylor looks down and realizes he's still in his swim suit "oh I completely forgot" he says, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Juliet giggles. "Don't worry, Love." She kisses his cheek. "I wasn't complaining." She says, blushing slightly, as she pets the top of S'more's head.

S'more tilts her head back and licks Juliet's hand, barking happily.

"You go get changed first Kitty, I'm just gonna throw a t-shirt on" he tells her, smiling.

Juliet smiles, petting S'more's. "Alright, I'll be right back." She smiles, as she puts her new dog down, and walks into Taylor's room.

S'more runs after Juliet skidding on the floor, barking wildly and wagging her tail.

"Alright, Angel" Taylor says as he starts unpacking everything and putting it all away.

As Juliet walks into the room, S' more follows her. She smiles, and pets her, after she finishes changing into a in a dark blue dress, that fades into light blue at the bottom, and her hair in a high ponytail. She then walks out, her puppy at her feet.

He looks at her, his eyes trailing down her body then back up to her eyes, not even ashamed that he just checked her out "Looking good Angel~" he says with a small chuckle.

Juliet blushes lightly, seeing him check her out. "You think? I'm glad you like it." She smiles, blushing.

"I don't think, I know~ and blue is my favourite colour" he smiles walking over to her and kisses her lips gently.

She kisses back softly, blushing. "I'm glad you like it." She whispers against his lips, smiling.

The boy smiles back at her, then kisses her forehead gently "I'm going to go grab a shirt and then we'll go alright?" He asked her.

"Alright." She says. "I'll be right out here." She smiles.

Taylor walks into his room, not bothering to close the door, he reaches into his dresser pulling out a light purple muscle shirt, stretching it over his head as he walked back out of his room.

Juliet blushes, watching her boyfriend change his shirt, before turning away, blushing.

"You don't have to turn away, Angel" he mutters into her ear standing behind her.

Juliet gasps softly, blushing, then turns back to him. "O-okay." She stutters softly, smiling.

He wraps his arms around his girlfriend, lightly kissing her forehead "should we go pick up stuff for S'more?" He asks Juliet, as S'more barks at her name.

"A-alright." She smiles, blushing lightly. Juliet bends down slightly, and picks up her new puppy. "I'm ready to go whenever you are." She smiles, looking at Taylor, kissing his cheek.

He smiles and grabs the leash that was sitting on the arm of the couch, looping it around S'more's neck "there now she can walk and we don't have to worry" he tells her.

"Alright." She smiles, setting S'more's down on the floor. "Sounds good, I'm ready to go whenever." She smiles, kissing his cheek once more.

"As am I, so let's go" he takes her hand, holding S'more's leash in the other and walking out the door.

Juliet intertwined their fingers together, and walks beside Taylor, smiling, as she looks at her new ring, smiling, blushing lightly. "Thank you Taylor, today, everything, has been wonderful. I seriously can't thank you enough." She cries, smiling.

"You are very welcome Angel" he whispers, squeezing her hand gently.

"I love you Taylor, so much." Juliet smiles. "Thank you."

"I love you too Juliet, you're welcome and I hope today has made up for that fight we had" he says hopeful.

"It has, my love. Thank you." She smiles, as she stands on her tiptoes, and kisses his nose gently.

He smiles, scrunching up his nose a little "What was that for?" He inquires as the reach the car.

She giggles at his reaction. "Because I love you." She responds, smiling.

"Well I love you too" he kisses her forehead as he opens the passenger door for Juliet.

"Thank you Taylor." She smiles, as she sits down into his car. Juliet then pats her lap, as S'more jumps onto her lap.

"You're welcome" he smiles, letting go of the leash as S'more jumps into Juliet's lap. Once both of them are safely in the car he shuts the door and walks around to the driver's side, getting into the car.

Juliet smiles lovingly, looking at Taylor, and pets her new puppy. "Thank you, for everything." She smiles.

"I'm glad you like all of it" he says, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

"I love it all." She smiles, petting S'more's head. "I can't thank you enough for it." She says.

"Just stay with me for as long as possible and that will be thank you enough" he tells her softly, driving to the store, opening the windows for S'more.

"I'll be with you forever, my Romeo." she replied softly, watching him drive.

He glances at her smiling, then looks back at the road.

S'more sticks her head out the window, her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging.

Juliet giggles, petting S'more, watching her ears flap against the wind. "I love you, Taylor." She says softly.

"I love you too Juliet" he replies just as soft, turning the car into the parking lot of the pet store and parking the car.

"Yay! We're here!" She exclaims, excitedly, bouncing in her chair. "Let's go!" She all but yells, as she climbs out of the car, S'more's leash in her hand.

Taylor chuckles, getting out of the car and walking around to her "A little excited there Angel?" He asks playfully, still chuckling.

Juliet giggles, scratching the back of her neck. "Maybe a little." She smiles, looking up at him. "How can I not? I've never had my own pet." She giggles. "I'm so excited!"

S'more runs around Juliet, barking and tugging on the leash.

"Well let's go then" Taylor says, taking her hand and walking to the door of the store.

"Alright." Juliet says, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, and hears the small 'ding' as she walks into the cool store.

S'more runs around the store sniffing at different stuff and nearly choking herself from excitement.

"I think the first thing we should look at are a collar and a proper leash" Taylor says as they walk around the store.

Juliet giggles softly, and picks up S'more, holding her in her arms. "Okay." She smiles, as they walk to the aisle holding many different styled, and coloured collars. "What collar do you think she should have?" She asks, tilting her head towards Taylor.

He picks up a pink camouflage collar and a mint green camouflage collar "Do you like either of these?"Taylor asks.

S'more wiggles around in Juliet's arms barking loudly.

"Aww, those both look amazing." Juliet giggles. "What one do you like, girl?" She asks S'more, petting her head.

Taylor holds both closer to S'more for her to sniff them.

The small puppy sniffs both of them and then she nuzzles the mint green one with her nose.

"I guess we have a winner" Taylor mutters chuckling as he puts the pink camouflage collar back, and the mint green in a basket he'd grabbed on the way in.

"Hehe, yay." She smiles, hugging her puppy. "I love the green one." She giggles.

S'more tilts her head back and licks Juliet's chin, her tail wagging happily.

Taylor smiles and grabs a leash that matches the collar, putting it in the basket "I'm guessing you want the collar and leash to match or do you want one of those ones that wind up?" Taylor asks still holding on to the leash in the basket.

Juliet smiles, petting S'more. "I like the matching mint green one." She smiles.

"Alright" he says, letting go of the leash into the basket "What now?" He inquires, looking at her.

"Hmm, food, and water bowls." She responds, looking up at Taylor.

"Okay, you go get those and I'll meet you there" he says turning and walking away.

"Where are you.." She sighs. "Alright, I'll go look." She says softly, walking to the aisle with the food and water dishes.

Taylor walks over to the machine that makes tags for pets and picks out a blue dog bone shaped tag, putting S'more's name and Taylor's contact info on the tag.

Juliet looks at the different styles, and colours of the bowls. "Hmm, what kind? S'more, what one do you like?" She asks to her puppy.

S'more looks at the dishes and leans forward trying to sniff them.

Juliet walks closer to the bowls, looking at the marbled ones. "Ooo, these ones are nice."

S'more leans in and sniffs them, then looks over to a green and blue porcelain set that is decorated with dog bones for the food and water drops for the water.

"Aww, that's cute. It that what you want, girl?" She asks her puppy, as she takes a close look at the dish set.

The small dog barks and nuzzles the dishes a little, wagging her tail excitedly.

Taylor walks down the aisle towards them with a small bag in his hand and an empty basket in the other hand.

Juliet takes ahold of the set, and turns to see Taylor walking to her. "Hello, Romeo. Where did you run off too?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Hey Angel, I went to pay for the collar, leash and I got something else" Taylor tells her, walking up to her.

"Oh, okay." She says, smiling. Juliet then leans up, and kisses Taylor's cheek softly.

He hands her the bag containing the collar and leash. "Here why don't you put it on her?"

Juliet takes the bag, after putting S'more on the floor, and puts the collar around her puppy's neck, seeing the dog bone shaped tag. "Aww, she looks adorable. Thank you, Taylor." She smiles, looking up at him.

"You're welcome Angel, now you don't have to carry her" he says, smiling back.

"Thank you, so much." She smiles, petting S'more.

S'more barks, wagging her tail happily.

Taylor smiles watching Juliet with her puppy "you're welcome, my love" he whispered. Juliet had become Taylor's reason for living and he'd protect her with his life if it came down to it. Before her, his reason for living was alcohol and fights, but with her he didn't need any of that stuff, all he needed was her.

The End


End file.
